The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive devices and a board having the same.
In accordance with a demand for thinness and lightness in electronic apparatuses and improvements in the performance of electronic apparatuses, electronic apparatuses have been required to have a significantly decreased size and increased functionality.
Such electronic apparatuses include a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) serving to efficiently control and manage limited battery resources in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic apparatuses have come to include various functions, the number of direct current (DC) to DC converters included in PMICs has increased. In addition, the number of passive devices included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this case, areas of electronic apparatuses occupied by components are inevitably increased, which may limit the degree to which such electronic apparatuses are able to be miniaturized.
In addition, a large amount of noise may be generated due to the PMIC and wiring patterns of circuits provided peripherally to the PMIC.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, research into a composite electronic component in which an inductor and a capacitor are coupled to each other in a vertical manner has been conducted, such that effects such as a decrease of an area in which the components are disposed in the electronic apparatus and the suppression of noise generation have been obtained.
However, in a case in which the inductor and the capacitor are coupled to each other, interference may be generated between an external terminal of the inductor and an external terminal or an internal electrode of the capacitor, leading to the generation of parasitic capacitance, such that problems in which a self resonant frequency (SRF) is lowered and a quality (Q) factor is deteriorated may occur.
In addition, eddy loss may be generated in the internal electrode of the capacitor due to magnetic flux generated by the inductor, such that efficiency may be decreased.